The Truth Comes Out
by orsinoslady
Summary: What if everyone found out a different way than in the movie. Here's what could have happened...Chp. 2 is up!
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with _She's the Man_.

**A/N**: Just to let you know, I'm going to keep updating my other story, especially since I enjoy writing it so much. But, I got this idea earlier today when I had the movie on in the background. I glanced up during the final soccer game when the real Sebastian was playing. So this is what could have happened if the truth about Viola came out in a different way. Hope you like. And, this is a one shot thing.

-------------------------------

When Viola got to the game, she was freaking out. She couldn't believe that Sebastian had come home early and that she couldn't play the game. She decided she would hide underneath the bleachers until she could get Sebastian out of her uniform. But, before she could get to safety, someone called her name out.

She stopped and turned around to find Principal Gold behind her. "Sebastian. I thought you were on the field playing soccer."

"Uh, yeah. I don't know why they have someone else in my uniform."

Principal Gold just looked at her like he didn't believe her and just grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me. I have an announcement to make."

"An announcement?" Viola was confused. She didn't know what he was talking about.

Principal Gold walked onto the field and stopped the game. Viola still looked confused, until he pushed her and Sebastian side by side. Viola looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up while Sebastian looked incredibly confused. Viola pleaded with him through her eyes.

"Sebastian, you have a twin?" Andrew asked.

"Uh, yeah. But-" Sebastian started.

"But, he didn't realize that I was here to watch him," Viola finished. "I decided to surprise him."

Everyone looked at them like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It seemed like everyone was willing to believe them until Malcolm said, "I thought your twin was a girl Sebastian. I even have a picture to prove it."

Malcolm pulled out the picture he had copied out of a Cornwall yearbook and showed it to everyone. Once they saw it, they all turned to look at Sebastian and Viola again.

"You're his twin brother?" Principal Gold started. "And, I'm the Queen of England."

The principal turned on his bull horn and made the announcement that Viola had been imitating her brother. Once Principal Gold said that, everyone started to laugh.

"Come on!" Justin yelled. "I know Viola. I date her. That is not Viola."

Viola turned to look at Justin and said in her real voice, "I believe I broke up with you about two weeks ago."

Once Viola said that, she realized the mistake she had made. Everyone was looking at her like she had grown a second head. She looked at everyone and her eyes came to rest on Duke. He was looking like he couldn't believe that she was a girl. So, she started to take her fake hair off, while explaining to Duke about the girl's team at Cornwall being cut and wanting to prove something to the guys at Cornwall. While she said this, Duke was looking at her like he didn't even know her.

Once she pulled the wig off, everyone gasped. "I'm sorry I had to lie to everyone about who I was. But, I wanted to prove that I was good enough to play on a boys team."

After she finished speaking, she looked at Duke, pleading with him to forgive her. Duke looked around at everyone and then back at Viola. Then, he looked at the coach, who nodded his head. Duke looked at Viola and said, "Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great. Some achieve greatness. And, some, have greatness thrust upon them. Even though you lied, I think our best chance to win today is to have you play."

When Duke said this, the entire team cheered. The coach told Viola to change into her uniform. But, before her and Sebastian could change, the coach from the other team came over and ruined it.

"No! You can't have a girl on your team. Read the manual!"

The Illyria coach took the manual from him and ripped it in half, throwing the pieces onto the ground. Sebastian and Viola went to change. Cornwall didn't look very happy about Viola playing because they knew she was good. Justin looked like he wanted to kill Viola once she got back on the field.

Viola just looked at him and smirked. "I look forward to scoring on you," Viola told him.

The ref told everyone they needed to get back to the game, so the two teams jogged out onto the field. Once play started up, there was a definite change over Illyria. They played much better than they had before the break. They kept it up all through the game and ended up winning 3-0.

When the game was over, Duke looked at Viola. She thought he was going to come over, but he ended up turning around and walking away. Sebastian and Olivia walked up (they had been introduced already) and told her it would be okay. She really hoped it would, but she knew she had hurt him a lot when she lied to him about who she was. She turned and walked off the field, hoping she could make it right.

**A/N**: That's the end, unless reviews say I need to continue. I figured that I won't be finishing it and that the rest would go like the movie did. He shows up at the ball and everyone lives happily ever after.


	2. Making Up

**Disclaimer**: I don't think I really have to go through this again…

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews on this story. So, because of those reviews, I'm attempting a second chapter. Hopefully it will come out good.

Later that afternoon, Viola was sitting in her room thinking about Duke. She was trying to figure out the best way to apologize to him when she heard a knock at her door. She turned around and saw Sebastian, Kia, Yvonne, and Paul standing in the doorway. They saw the look on her face and came into the room. They sat around her on the bed.

Viola looked really down. She didn't think that Duke would ever forgive her, especially after the way he treated her after the game. Her brother and friends were there to support her and try to tell her that everything would be okay. Viola tried to look like she believed them, but she found it hard to.

Eventually, Sebastian saw that reassurances weren't working, so he suggested she try and think of something that would show Duke how sorry she was about the lies. As soon as Viola heard that, she lit up she knew exactly what to send him.

---------------------------------------

Sebastian walked down the hall of his dorm smiling because of the present he was going to give to Duke for Viola.

He opened the door and walked in. Duke was sitting on the bench that was built into the wall in the room. Sebastian smiled and gave Duke the present. Duke just looked at it and then looked at Sebastian.

"Open it," Sebastian told him.

Duke looked at the box in his hands and could tell that there wasn't a whole lot inside it. He wondered what it was. He took the top off and saw a note, which said, "Do you like cheese, because I like Gouda."

He smiled when he saw it, remembering that conversation. Sebastian saw him smile and took that to mean he could give Duke the second part of the present. He reached into his back pocket and took out an envelope, which he handed to Duke. Duke took it and opened it. Inside was an invitation to the debutante ball and a coupon for a free wheel of Gouda Cheese.

Sebastian could look at Duke's face and tell that he had partially forgiven Viola. "What do you think?" Sebastian asked him.

"It definitely reeks of Viola," Duke said laughing.

"Do you forgive her?"

Duke thought for a moment, then nodded his head. He couldn't really stay mad at her. She just wanted to prove something. And, to do that, she had to make a really big lie. He noticed that Sebastian was walking to the door and asked, "Where are you going?"

Without turning around Sebastian said, "To get the third part of the present."

After Sebastian walked out, Duke said to himself, "The third part?"

A few moments later Sebastian walked back in the room and asked Duke if he was ready for this part. Duke nodded that he was and Sebastian opened the door to reveal Viola standing there. Duke's mouth dropped open, surprised that she was there. Sebastian quietly left the room to Duke and Viola.

"Do you like my gifts?" Viola hesitantly asked Duke.

"Yeah," he said. "I especially like the second part. I mean, free cheese, what more could a guy want."

Viola picked up a pillow and smacked him. Duke just laughed and said he was kidding, the third part was the best. Viola put the pillow back down and sank onto Sebastian's bed. They sat in silence for a moment or two. Duke eventually stood up and walked over to his bed and sat down.

He reached across the space between the beds and grabbed Viola's hand and brought it to his lips. He lightly brushed a kiss across the top of it. "I understand why you did what you did," he started, "it was just the shock of having my male room mate turn into a girl before my eyes."

"I was always a girl Duke. I'm surprised you didn't notice a lot of the girl things I did. I mean, tampons up your nose. That is a little stupid."

Duke laughed. "I guess I just saw what was in front of me. I couldn't know you were a girl because I thought you were a boy. But, I'm glad you're a girl."

"I'm glad I'm a girl too," Viola said, laughing.

Duke tugged on Viola's hand and pulled her into his lap. He lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Does this mean you'll go to the ball with me?" Viola asked him.

To answer her question, he kissed her again, this time deeper.

"Does that answer your question?"

Viola nodded that it did. Duke leaned in again. He was so happy that he had Viola. He hoped that he never lost her. The only thing he worried about was having her break up with him because he became boring or something. But, he didn't have anything to worry about. Viola had no intention of going anywhere.

**A/N**: I hope this chapter was good. I might update with a third chapter, but am still debating whether to do that or not.


	3. Endings

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the rights…

**A/N:** Okay, so there really isn't a point to this chapter. I'm just using it to tie up some loose ends with this story. So, this gives a little glimpse into the future in a way…

After Duke forgave Viola, things went splendidly. They attended the ball where Viola's mom was in raptures about Duke being her boyfriend. It seemed she thought him to be an even better match for her and she thought he was more handsome than Justin was.

Sebastian and Olivia made their official debut as a couple at the ball as well and their mother was in raptures about that as well.

Monique and Justin ended up dating which a lot of people thought they should do. They seemed to deserve each other. But, a few months later they each found out the other person had been cheating on them and they ended up going through a string of break-up-then-get-back-together sort of things. No one could quite figure out what it all meant that they kept breaking up and getting back together.

Viola's mom eventually found someone that could handle all her weird tendencies and ended up marrying again. The only thing is, it was her dad. It seems her parent's fell in love again and decided to give it another shot. And, it really seemed like it would work.

And, to top it all off, Viola was able to transfer to Illyria and play on the boys soccer team, this time as a girl, and she was immensely happy.


End file.
